Nyssa Waters
by Lady Pirate
Summary: Chapter 4! This is a tale of a certain lady named Nyssa Waters. Would she get her uncle back for making her some married slave? What happens when she meets a certain captain? seducing? adventure? what becomes of madness?. One word: The gallows for her.
1. The Dinner

Disclaimer: POTC is not mine. But Nyssa and all the other characters are mine. Got it mate? :p

Chapter 1

I looked out of the top balcony. The sea. It looked so refreshing. A wild look crossed my face, like I wanted nothing more than to feel the wind through my hair.

"Nyssa! Come down for dinner!"

I heard a female voice call from the stairs. I sighed, not wanting to go down and entertain all the little heathens that i knew were patiently waiting for me. I could imagine laughter and the smell of bread, all the while my tight corset is suffocating me. My Uncle made me get dressed up. I was 18 and I knew he was wanting to marry me off. I touched my dress with my hands. It was red, my Uncle said that it made my pretty features stand out, and   
I knew what that meant. Being sold to some snob in a white wig that has temper the size of a bullhorn. Well I have a temper too, and I will show that bee sucking, good-for-nothing piece of driftwood! Ha!

I heard a soft knock at my door, breaking me right in the middle of my thoughts "Come In," I replied.

"Milady, the guests are waiting for you," Said the maid.

"ok ok ok, I am coming!" I followed her down to the dinner table.

Thinking of our guests or heathens, better yet. They consisted of Mr. Williams, Mrs. Williams, John (their son), and Melinna (his sister), and then my Uncle, Jim.

I breathed deeply. The maid noticed this and patted me on the arm saying, "You needn't be nervous milady, he is a fine man."

I gave her the sharpest look ( trying to save energy for the night). She immediately looked away.

Later that night I was in my comfortable bed. I cared not to think of John and his stupid porposal while we were walking outside. I slapped him. Not meaning too....but he was looking down at my chest all the while he was trying to feed me into a thing called love. What is love anyway? I personally don't believe in love...what does it have to show for? Getting my parents killed? HA! I stared at the ceiling for the longest time. Soon the thought crossed my mind....what if....what if they tell my Uncle..what if i am forced to get married? I began to fall asleep. There was only one way out....

REVIEW YOU SCURVY MATES OR I WILL FEED YOU TO THE STINKIN BILGE RATS!

hey what do u expect, your my inspiration :)


	2. Runaway

Disclaimer: You already know it.

Chapter 2

I got up in the middle of the night to take a detour to the kitchen. I was super thirsty and well, I like the house at night. It seemed so much more peaceful and quiet. I got into the kitchen and I saw this light, it seemed like it was coming from the Library. I walked out of the kitchen down a little hallway and as I creeped along to the edge of the doorway. I could hear whispers...talking very excitingly.

"We can not marry her off like that!" Said a female voice. It sounded like my maid.

"Oh get off it Patty! You know she is 18 and will bring another strong family for us. You know she would make a good mother!" Said a male voice this time. I knew it was my Uncle. That same raspy voice. I was a little stunned at the thought of being a mother. I have heard of many dieing in childbirth, and at this I could feel a chill running down my spine. There is no way i want this fate for me, no way. My eyes widend as i heard my Uncle say, "We need to marry her off before she actually falls in love with that brat, whatsitsname...Tom?"

I was irritated about this....I mean...IM NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM! I mean LOVE is such a strong word....my thoughts where the cut off again..

"Jim that is so selfish of you! Just because he is interested in fulfilling Nyssa's dreams does not mean that no good will become of our Nyssa!" said Patty.

"Patty that is enough, you make me sound like a monster! Sure I care about her, but she will bring us wealth! I have some many plans for her." That was all I heard from my Uncle when my glass slipped from my hands. I gasped wide eyed as the shattering glass sounded through the hallway like a hurricane in the darkness. I paniced. All i could think of was bolting through the front door, besides that was the closest thing to me right now. I knew I could not make it upstairs and they were already rushing to the doorway. If my Uncle knew I heard what they were talking about, I would be a dead women. Besides I have some things I could accomplish!

So i ran out of the front door, into the cold wet streets of my town. I watched as practically all the lights went on in the house, and I knew there was no turning back. Not know...not ever. Maybe the sea was for me, but I know for now I have to find shelter. I came across a really dark and forbidding alley. It freaked me out and besides I was not going near it because I could have sworn I heard a scraping sound. It was so quick, my decision, that I felt dissy. But there has to me something better than being married to some freak guy and have a ton of kids then die? No my Uncle was going to pay for this. Then an idea struck me...Tim..maybe I could get him to come with me. I have to do it quickly. My Uncle is surely not that stupid as to not look there.

ARR REVIEW!

I can not write this without you!


	3. Tom

Disclaimer: You know it

Chapter 3

I was breathing hard as I went up to Tom's tavern. It was warm and cozy and I knew my Uncle always hated me being with him. Tom always treated me right. He was always the first one to say sorry, the first one to feel sad when he did something wrong, and never liked to do anything irrational. He was the definite prudent type. It always made me giggle when I did something naughty and he always took the blame for it. He was handsome, with his black hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. His smile lighted up his dimples. My Uncle never considered him of any value. Always looking down on him like he was a snob and did not deserve to live. I hated my Uncle for that. Tom was a decent man. He worked as an apprentice to our local Blacksmith, Will Turner, and made progress in it as well. He was turning out to be as good as Will. I remember meeting Will. He was a fine man, and also treated women with care. I was happy for Tom. I never really knew whether I was actually in love with Tom but his placed seemed to be as good as any right now. I came to his door and knocked. I light came on through the windows. He came to the door, and I felt a little better.

"Nyssa what are you doin here this late at night?!" said Tom.

I just realized it was late but I could not resist an awkward smile at the sight of him, all tousle haired. "Well it is not that late…" I said, "Besides I am sure you were not asleep!" I tried to say with an air of confidence. But I was sure he could sere right through it. I worried looked crossed my face, and I looked around.

"Nyssa come inside before you catch a death of a cold." Tom said also looking around.

As I got inside it all of a sudden occurred to me, I really had to get out of here with him.

"Darling you know I have work tomorrow, bright and early," Tom sighed.

"You do not understand! Tom my Uncle is after me…He wants me to be this disgusting married slave for his own damn benefit!" I said.

"Nyssa! Do not curse!" I gave him an evil look, this was not going my way. He seemed to be a bit cranky and that would not bode well for me. He tried again at my annoyance. "Listen you need to go home and sort this out with your Uncle, I am sure you have this all wrong."

It occurred to me…if I did not…would he send me to the gallows by accident? I mean, if I went back to my Uncle I am sure he will hang me for treachery. I did not like the way this was turning out. But my Uncle would be likely to do something extreme like that. I began to hear voices outside Tom's door. I paniced. "Tom! You have to hide me now. You know how crazy my Uncle is! He can not find me!" I grabbed Tom's arms as if trying to plead my case. I seemed to convince Tom and he led me to his closet. I stepped inside as Tom went to go open his door. And the next thing I knew door flew right open, bashed Tom in the head, and Tom fell heavily to the ground. I gasped and my arms flew to my mouth while my body slammed against the wall opposite of the closet door. I was scared…really scared. And there stepped in my Uncle, as hideous as he ever was. His boots jingled and his white wig seemed ruffled up into some kind of devilish horns. His mouth was in a major frown as he ignored Tom's limp body.


	4. Gallows

Disclaimer: You already know it mates!

Chapter 4

My Uncle stood there like a monster while Tom was bleeding on the floor, unconscience. It seemed like everything was in slow motion. A huge lump was stuck in my throat as he came closer and closer to the peeling closet door. He smelled of drunkenness and bad eggs. My nose wrinkled as I was about to vomit from the scent. For what seemed to stretch an eternity lasted only a second. The closet door slammed open. And I tripped in surprise so that I ended up spilling out below his feet. I heard him growl, and it was a mad dash for the door. I heard Tom groaning but he was the least of my worries.

"You rotten, fowl little girl! I knew from the moment I heard the glass spill from your hand that you over heard us. You always were a stinking sniveling rat, always getting into trouble! Unlike a proper young lady!" My Uncle practically screamed this at me.

I was enraged by this. I bit him so hard on the hand as he had me in an almost headlock. He jumped back and I pushed him over a wooden chair that was pulled out from this wooden table to the right. I heard is head thud on the wooden floor. It occured to me that alot of things were wooden....but there was no time to think about that! Then just as I tried to run over to the door that stood ajar, he grabbed my crème colored night gown at the hem and ripped it all the way up my leg. I gasped, he was a pervert after all! The next thing I knew, I looked down, and a glint of metal caught my eye. I never knew my Uncle had a knife but know I knew. He got up like lightening and pressed the blade to my throat. Then instantaneously guards came through the doorway.

"Thanks Jim, I will take it from here," said one of the guards.

My Uncle did not willingly let go of me. I spat in my Uncle's face, then he slapped me...it seemed to resound off the walls. I breathed in sharply as painful stabs came to my blushing right cheek. How dare he. He will pay for that. I never believed under any circumstance that a guy should hit a girl.

The guards dragged me out. The night air seemed cold, especially on my bare leg.

I seemed to enter the make-shift prison they had. It smelled severely of hay, and it also reeked of men. I shuddered. The guards that were carrying me saw this and laughed. I gave them a nasty look.

"Well lovely there is no sense in giving us a dirty look because looks can not kill and it looks like your out of luck," said the guard on the left of me.

He seemed to be holding my arm rather tightly so I tried to shove him off. He only laughed more.

The cell door creaked open and there was little light in what seemed to come from a small window on the opposite side of the cell door. Men shouted rude remarks at me. Some stuff I have never heard in my life!

The guards through me in the cell, and I landed on my butt. I cursed and realizing my obscenity, i covered my mouth immediately. Someone laughed in the corner. And i tried to see who it was but this man seemed to be hidden. All that stuck out was a tip of a brown, kinda weathered down hat. It gave me the sense of something...but I could not make it out.

"Who is there?!" I said, trying to muster up some fierceness in my voice. Swallowing some spit the wrong way, i coughed really hard. "Answer me!" I tried not to cough again, hoping to get a response.

I heard him laugh."There is no need to be getting angry love."Said this stranger.

That was all I heard. I passed out.

A shooting pain was in my eyes. I moaned. All of the memories of last night came to me. I just lied there, eyes closed, not wanting to even open them. I smelled hay again. I got this strange sense that someone was staring at me. Cautiously i opened one of my eyes just slightly. Then i opened all of them. The bright light hit me... it was like a wagon ran over my head. Pain spurted through my brain like wildfire. Gasping I lied back down, hoping to pass out again.

"Do not hurt yourself love, for you have a long road ahead of you. As in a short drop and sudden stop." This strange man was looking seriously at me. Curiously he had gold teeth and a crooked grin....why....he looked like a pirate!!! My eyes widened as I ignored the screaming pain of lunging up, losing control of my balance, and hitting my head on the wall. I passed out again.

Well mates how many times is she going to bump her bonny head? That's the question for the day. And how about you pretties review? My inspiration is draining.....going off to cry I promise...i will make them longer is you review ; )


End file.
